I'm Just a Girl
by Snow The Outcast
Summary: What happened when your parents find out your secrets and you're sent away, never to see the one you love again? will you meet someone new? InoSaku plus alittle InoTema in the beginning and abit of NaruSasu. Yuri and Yaoi. Need reviews to continue.
1. one: silence and secrets

**:. in this story, the characters will be totally out of character in most parts for the sake of 1) the message and 2) to portray more about my life (mainly me and my girlfriend). Some aspects of the characters are changed, such as sakura's hair being more of a red than pink, and ino's hair being cut to about her jaw line. please only give constructive criticism, the reason these aspects were changed is because sakura portrays my girlfriend (whom has red/brown hair) and ino as me (whom has jaw line blonde hair). some of the ideas of the story were taken from a movie called "But I'm A Cheerleader". please enjoy .:**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

It felt like the school day was never going to end…and Ino Yamanaka was getting more and more impatient! This was her day, every Friday in high school: get up, go to school, try to listen, spend time with her girlfriend, go home, go to bed, and then start all over again in the morning.

Yes…girlfriend…you heard me right!

As of two years ago, when she first started junior high in the eighth-grade, Ino realized something about herself. She began to truly notice how much she looked at other girls. "Isn't her hair lovely? What a nice outfit!" Little things like that brought her to this conclusion. Oddly enough, though, she wasn't the only one she knew that was a lesbian or even bi for that matter.

Temari Sabaku was the first girl she met whom she could tell right away was also…well…just like Ino.

It has been almost a year since they'd started dating. People at school, like Chouji and Shikamaru, already knew from the beginning. The problem was, even though Temari lives on her own with her younger brother Kankuro, Ino lives with her father and step mother who really aren't all for the homosexual idea. So…Ino's family has no idea and if they found out…anything could happen!

But for now, Ino sits waiting and watching the clock, counting the last few seconds until the bell would ring and she could finally get out of school. As she packed up her stuff quietly, so the teacher wouldn't notice through his lecturing, the bell rang suddenly and Ino immediately was out the door before the bell even stopped.

A quick stop to her locker and a make-up check, and Ino was on her way outside. As usual, the heat around her was evident since school had just started once again and summer was only just ending. As the students around her plowed out of the school or stuck around the entrance to talk to friends, Ino went straight for the old oak tree and as she had hoped, Temari was waiting for her.

"Ready to head to your house?" Temari asked, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. Ino smiles and nodded. Right now, Ino and Temari were having a pretty decent relationship for the most part, but they fought a lot over stupid things and Temari was rarely in the mood for anything but sex. She wasn't complaining or anything, Ino is all for sex when the time is right, but not for every minute they are together.

The walk to Ino's was a decent one, no fight or even much talking involved either, which Ino figured was better than fighting.

"Was your day alright?" Ino asked politely.

Temari just shrugged, "Yes, I guess so."

There was no, "How about you?" after that. Just silence. Ino was used to it, however. She'd try to start a conversation with Temari, but it always ended with blunt answers or worse, stupid fights about the question. Rarely did Ino even bother to ask her, "Want to know how my day was?" because she figured that if Temari really wanted to know…she'd probably ask.

When they got to Ino's, Ino quickly went into the flower shop and told her father she was home. He just lifted up his hand and waved, and spoke over a pot of flowers. "Loraine is making dinner tonight, and I've got a lot of work down here," he said, obviously stressed out with planting and paperwork.

Ino nodded, knowing he was talking about her step mother and said quickly "Alright. Temari is spending the night." And before he could argue, Ino was gone, running up the stairs with Temari and down the hall into her bedroom.

Like always, Ino's roomed smelled of lavender, a sweet and heavenly scent that always made her feel better after a stressful day or even just a day or thinking way too much. Ino stepped out of the way to allow Temari entrance into her room, softly closing the door behind her and turning to watch Temari.

As usual, Temari went straight for the bed, and since the walk home took about an hour an a half it was going on 5 so there was slightly dim lighting coming through her open window. Temari flopped on the bed and crawled to turn on the radio so they could listen to some music. Ino went to her desk to empty out her school bag and brush her hair.  
Her room was a mixture or purple and blue, her two favorite colors. The covers on her bed were purple velvet, and the curtains on her window she made from blue fabric of old children's clothing she didn't fit in anymore. She had a dresser, a small closet, a twin sized bed, and a standing lamp; all a teenage girl really needed besides a few stuffed animals, books, CD's, and magazines here and there.

As the music came on, it was a soft melody of slightly romantic, slightly techno, music and gave off just the vibe Temari probably wanted for the room. While Ino brushed her hair for a few minutes and read through some notes, Temari ran her hands around Ino's stomach and pulled her back against her.

"What do you say we have some fun?" Temari chuckled, nipping her ear.

Ino shook her head and gave a whimper, "Temari…not right now, I've got homework and things to do." She said, making up excuses to not have to get into sex right then and there.  
Temari gave an annoyed sigh and stepped away from her, back over to the bed. She grabbed a magazine out from under the bed then crawled on top of the bed and just began to read. Ino sighed, worried Temari was mad at her.

Ino made her way over to the bed and sat next to Temari, kissing her cheek and shoulder softly. "Listen, Tema, after dinner, okay? Please?" she used Temari's nickname, hoping that the promise for sex later on would help lighten up the mood in the room and keep Temari from being too upset with her.

Luckily, Temari gave a satisfied smile and forced a deep kiss on Ino, pushing her down on the bed slightly as she kissed her. As quickly as it started, it had ended, and Temari was back to her magazine.

Ino got the right idea and decided to get up and go visit her dad in the flower shop. She walked passed the kitchen and nodded to Loraine as she cooked lasagna and the scent of garlic filled the air.

Walking down the steps and into the shop through the back way, Ino noticed her dad wasn't in sight. A note sat on the door to the shop that said, "Back in 40". Ino decided to help and take this as her shift, and she wanted to help out her dad too of course. She grabbed an apron and began writing down orders of customers as they came in and wrote down addresses of people who called.

In the short hour that passed by, her father finally walked through the door. Ino was tallying the amount of flowers she'd sold or would sell and it came to about three-dozen roses, one-dozen blossoms, five bags of gardening seeds, one bag of garden soil, and two flower pots.

"Thank you so much Ino, I really needed the help," he said, giving her a slight hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"It's nothing dad, you needed it," she said, taking off her apron and heading back up the stairs and to her room.

Ino always had a love for flowers, and after her mom passed away, it was all she could do to make her dad keep the flower shop. She promised to take care of it on weekends and after school, but eventually her dad couldn't keep up with his job, and decided to take care of the flower shop himself. Ino still tried to help her dad as much as she could though, straightening up files, water plants, and making deliveries that might have been late if she hadn't done them.

When Ino got to her room, Temari had magazines all over the bed, the music had changed to some hiphop, and the sixteen-year old girl was eating candy out the ass. Ino shook her head and grabbed the bag of candy from Temari, who gave a protesting "HEY!"

"Temari, I bought this candy for me to snack on, the least you could do is ask." Ino said, trying to keep her annoyed tone down. Temari just rolled her eyes.

"I would have asked if you were up here, but all you tend to care about is the stupid flower shop!"

Ino glared, "It's my mothers flower shop and-"

But Temari cut her off, "I know the story Ino. Chill out, alright?" she said, laying back on the bed and shaking her head, "I'm sorry, alright? I'll ask next time." She growled.  
Ino just turned away and back to her desk, grabbing her backpack of the ground and taking out her geometry and biology books. "I'm going to start on my homework…" and after that was said, the silence kicked in. Ino and Temari read and worked in silence, Ino doing homework, and Temari humming to music and reading magazines.

Sadly, things like this happened a lot between Ino and Temari. Temari never was very sympathetic about Ino's mother's death…then again, Temari's mother died when she was very young, and she never met her father.

But Ino's mother was in her prime. She died in an accident, a freak accident in a bar that involved way too much to drink and a stove catching on fire. It happened when Ino was twelve, only four years ago; but it still feels like forever since she heard her mother's voice. She never even got to say good bye…

Ino shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking about her mother. She swore to herself that she'd try to be the best girl she could, for her mother. After her father met Loraine, the house was never the same. Ino and Loraine fought all the time, never getting along until it involved Ino actually doing things around the house that Loraine knew about, even though it was none of her damn business. Ino and her dad weren't even as close anymore, but being a sophomore in high school, she really wanted to fix hers and her fathers' relationship.

When you're doing homework and trying to keep your girlfriend from blowing up at you, an hour and a few minutes can feel like only moments. Ino hadn't realized the strict silence in time to be able to know that Temari was right behind her.

The blonde wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and raised her up, turning her around so she was facing Temari. Temari's teal eyes looked into Ino's blue ones as Temari whispered seductively, "I'm done waiting…"

The room was quiet as Temari's hands ran over Ino's body in the dim sunset light of the room. The passionate kiss between them seemed to last forever as they lay on the bed, Ino on the bottom, and Temari leaned down close to the smaller girl's body. Temari's surprisingly soft moans ran shivers down Ino's spine as she anticipated what was to come.

First Ino's shirt was removed, followed by Temari's shirt and sweater. It could fell hotter in the room then it had been before, when you're slightly under the covers and in the arms of your girlfriend, both of your body heats rising.

Temari left soft kisses over Ino's skin, nipping in soft spots on the pale blonde's skin. Ino's whimpers and moans were making Temari match her moans in song. This was normal for the two girls. Sex was regular with them; it's just how things always were for Temari, no matter who she dated, and now it was the same for Ino.

As Temari sat up, taking off Ino's bra and flinging it across the room, she began removing her own bra as well, taking it teasingly slow as Ino watched.

"Ino, Temari, dinner is-" Loraine stepped in the room, turning on the bright light, causing both girls to shoot up and grab for their clothing. Loraine began to choke as she spoke and then…screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**. i hope you all liked the first chapter of i'm just a girl. it may be short, but its because i'm just getting started and i have a lot of future idea's, but not many beginning ideas. i know temari is a bit out of character as well, but that's just how its suppose to be. please please please review and comment. if you have ideas, let me know and i might through them in and if i do, i'll be sure to give you credit . also, in order for me to even consider doing a second chapter, please make sure you review, i need reviews or i just can't get inspired enough .  
**

**thank you all**

**c: ashlee**


	2. two: not good enough

**:. in this story, the characters will be totally out of character in most parts for the sake of 1) the message and 2) to portray more about my life (mainly me and my girlfriend). Some aspects of the characters are changed, such as sakura's hair being more of a red than pink, and ino's hair being cut to about her jaw line. please only give constructive criticism, the reason these aspects were changed is because sakura portrays my girlfriend (whom has red/brown hair) and ino as me (whom has jaw line blonde hair). some of the ideas of the story were taken from a movie called "But I'm A Cheerleader". please enjoy .:**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ino shot up and grabbed her shirt, quickly running over to Loraine and covering her mouth slightly, "QUIET!" she whispered loudly. She knew her father was probably in the kitchen down the hall, and Ino wasn't about to let Loraine tell her father. Loraine, however, being quiet taller and stronger than Ino, grabbed her arm and flung her to the side slightly, reaching for Temari.

"OUT! GET OUT!" Loraine yelled harshly, grabbing the half naked Temari by the upper arm and pulling her half way out the door.

Struggling and growling slightly, she twisted and grabbed Ino, pulling her towards her and throwing her quickly into Loraine and went back to the other side of the room to cover herself up.

Surprisingly, Ino saw tears running down Temari's face; whom was pointing right at the short haired blonde. "It's Ino's fault! She corrupted me! She's been black mailing me! IT'S HER! PUNISH HER!" Temari screamed.

Ino's eyes widened in shock because to save her own hide, Temari was casting the blame on Ino! Who didn't even want it in the first place?!

"She's LIEING!" Ino said, turning to grabbed Loraine's hands and plead to her. "I beg of you, please believe me! She's lying, I swear it!" Ino said. But Loraine, never having much liking for Ino from the beginning, through the girl to the ground.

Loraine looked over to Temari and pointed out the door, "Get out…you're not welcome here anymore." She said sternly, slamming the door the rest of the way open to emphasize her point. Obeying, Temari grabbed her bag and ran out the door, not looking back to her lov-…to her former girlfriend.

Loraine looked down at Ino, discussed and humiliated by the sight and the picture in her mind of what her step-daughter had been doing. "What were you thinking?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DEMON CHILD!" She screamed at Ino, marching out the door, yelling for Ino's father as she did, leaving Ino alone in her heap of clothing and sobbing.

Ino might have been blonde, but she wasn't very well so stupid. Within a few minutes, she knew that her father would know she was a lesbian. She knew that her father would despise her, Loraine making sure of it. She knew what was going to happen, and she was scared.

I'd like to say that things turned out alright for Ino and that her father was happy with her sexuality as long as she was happy and Loraine would be kicked out and taught a lesson on love…but then there would be no story.

As Ino sat at the dinner table with her father and Loraine, it felt as though she was on thin ice. Loraine had tolled him minutes ago and he hasn't said a single thing, since they've been sitting at the table ever since. As Ino picked at her food, she took a glance up at her father; whom was drinking his sake slowly. She then looked to Loraine; whom looked stern as she stared into her plate.

Ino looked at her plate for a few more seconds and then closed her eyes tight and held back tears.

"Dad…Dad please…talk to me."

"There's nothing to be said." He said sternly, sipping more and more of his sake. Loraine looked up at him and then put a hand on his, trying to act oh so motherly and polite as she spoke softly, "But darling…shouldn't we talk about this? Ino is…is…Well, she nee-"

"No!" He said, taking his hand away and pounding it on the table slightly and standing, his long blonde hair flipping over his shoulder. He looked at Ino and then to Loraine, "We'll talk about this later." He said and then threw down his lap towel on the table and growled that he'll be in the flower shop.

Ino was then left alone with Loraine, but not for long of course because Loraine decided to take this time to look at Ino as she stood and took there plates (Ino's not even touched) and said with a devilish tone, "You disgust me. Your mother would be disappointed."

With that, Ino shoved the table and ran to her room; both pissed and embarrassed. As she lay on her bed, holding the picture of her dear mother close to her heart that night, she knew that her mother in no way could be disappointed in her because her mother always tolled her that she was proud of Ino, no matter what she did.

Because of this, Ino was also proud of herself. Ino didn't truthfully care that Loraine hates her, because she hates Loraine just as much as well. Her father should love her no matter what as well, and though she could understand why her father may be disappointed; she couldn't see why it was such a huge deal for her to be far from perfect.

Ino knew who she was, and though she now doubts whom she loves, it didn't matter to her for as she fell asleep that night, all she cared about what the closeness of her mothers picture, and the thought of a new day.

It was the middle of the night when Ino was woken in a cold jolt, her father shaking her roughly awake. Ino looked up in shock into her fathers face, mumbling and groaning as she looked for her clock, but couldn't find the time nor see the light outside to determine the time. Her father pulled her into a sitting position on her bed and began to talk to her slowly, but sternly as Ino looked about her, still half asleep.

"Ino…Ino, I love you. Don't you ever, EVER forget that," he said, hugging his only daughter close to him then spoke again, "You have to know that I'm doing this for your own good. I want you to be happy. It's not normal Ino. You'll be well again, and then you can come home." He spoke. Ino looked around, dazed and confused, as she saw Loraine standing arms crossed next to her father with two bags in her arms.

Ino nodded a few times, not sure if it was a nod of an agreement to her father or just her being tired, but she immediately was awakened when she was then dragged out of bed by the shoulder by Loraine and dragged out of her room. Luckily, Ino still had her hand gripped tight to her mothers picture as she squirmed, "Where are you taking me?! What's going on?" she argued, being dragged along to the front door.

"We have no more time to wait, it's now or never!" she said in a harsh whisper to Ino's father as they stood in the front yard, Loraine holding fast to Ino's shoulder. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked, reaching for his hand and clinging to him tight. Sadly, he kept silent as Loraine pulled Ino back to her and turned Ino's head to look down the street.

Coming up the street was a large black van with all the said windows in this van also blacked out. As the van pulled in front of the three, a tall woman with a large bust and long flowing black hair with just as dark eyes stepped out of the van before them and gave a bow to Loraine and Loraine bowed slightly back. With this gesture as well, Loraine trusted Ino towards the women and threw the bags on the floor behind Ino.

Shocked, Ino looked up into the dark blue eyes of the woman and shoved her off, trying to get back to her father. "Dad! Dad, tell me what's going on!" she said, tears swelling her in eyes as she reached his hand.

"You'll be okay Darling…I love you…" he said sweetly, holding her hand softly and then letting her hand go as Loraine moved towards him and pulled him close to her as she clung to his arm.

Three more women stepped out of the van and as one grabbed the bags and chucked them into the car, one whispered something to the tall woman, and the last grabbed Ino's arms tightly, causing a loud yelp from Ino.

"Dad don't do this! I'm fine! You have to understand, there's nothing wrong with m-" she tried to say, but was quickly gagged with a towel and tied it tightly behind Ino's head. As Ino struggled and screamed as loud as she could, she knew that no one could hear her scream, and even though her father could see the tears in her eyes as the mysterious women slammed the door, Ino knew deep down by the look on her fathers face, that there was nothing that could be done for her now.

Now, she was in the mercy of these women; and she was scared shitless.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**. i'm so sorry that this is a short chapter, but i really don't want to get into where she is going or anything like that because i want to leave it to the minds of my fans. i know it's taken a while to update but that is because i've been very busy with school and my girlfriend as well and keeping my relationship healthy. please remember to review this story. this has got to be my favorite story to work on so far and I really don't want to do all this work and not have many fans or anything. in reviewing, it also be sweet if you could send a longer message, not just a few words or a sentence .**

**thank you all**

**c: ashlee**


	3. three: purity treatment

**:. in this story, the characters will be totally out of character in most parts for the sake of 1) the message and 2) to portray more about my life (mainly me and my girlfriend). Some aspects of the characters are changed, such as sakura's hair being more of a red than pink, and ino's hair being cut to about her jaw line. please only give constructive criticism, the reason these aspects were changed is because sakura portrays my girlfriend (whom has red/brown hair) and ino as me (whom has jaw line blonde hair). some of the ideas of the story were taken from a movie called "But I'm A Cheerleader". please enjoy .:**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ino awoke groggy and tired as she looked about herself. She lay in an obnoxiously pink room with very fluffy purple and pink covers and pillows about her. She sat up slowly and looked around; there were three other beds around hers, all the same color and set up. The only difference Ino could see, was a girl laying on one of these beds with a white and pink skirt and shirt on and a bottle of god-only-knows-what in one hand and a…a play boy in the other?!

She coughed slightly and ran a hand threw her blonde hair, trying to get the other girls attention but unsuccessful. She moved to be sitting up in her bed, and then looked down at herself to find herself to be in a purple velvet pajama gown. She blushed and shook her head and tried to speak; "E-Excuse me?" she said to the girl across from her.

This girl, with her semi-long red tinted hair and engulfing green eyes, put down her magazine and gave a slightly pissed look; "What? Can I help you with something?"

Ino put her hands up in a defense and shrunk slightly, "Sorry…I just…where am I?" she asked with slight curiosity in her voice but you could easily hear the scared tint as well.

At that given moment; a younger looking girl stepped into the room with a smile on her face. The girl had short black hair and almost clear blue eyes and looked a little too cheerful; "Good morning! I'm so glad you're awake!" The girl said as she came up to Ino and bowed slightly to her. Ino smile and bowed slightly back; this girl was wearing the same outfit as the other girl.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and you must be Ino Yamanaka, correct? It's so lovely to have you here, I hope you'll feel welcome!" Hinata said, grabbing Ino's hands and pulling her to her feet.

Ino looked around and nodded, "But…but where is 'here' exactly?"

"You're in rehab blonde." The red-head said as she took a long sip from her bottle. Hinata shooed her off and hushed her, looking back to Ino. "Don't listen to Miss. Haruno over there; she has a problem with being here." Hinata said sweetly, a little too sweetly. "My name is Sakura; enough with that last name shit, Mirror's." she said, then rolled over and grabbed the play boy again.

Hinata shook her head and lead Ino to a dresser; opening the top drawer and pulling out a matching outfit to Hinata's and Sakura's. "Here, Miss. Yamanaka, you're required to where this. Orders from the head mistress." She said, pushing the clothing into Ino's arms. "Sadly, I can not go anywhere today, I have my own orders to stay at your side and show you around. Feel free to change freely right away so we can continue."

Ino blushed and looked at the white and pink mush in her arms then quickly changed out of her velvet pajama's and put on the uniform and pushed her hair out of her face and then looked to Hinata. Hinata smiled; "You look astonishing!" she giggled and grabbed her hand again, "Come along, lets show you around!"

Ino smile slightly, not sure if she was excited or just curious. Before she went out the door, she felt a pair of eyes staring at her ass; causing her to cover her butt and look back to Sakura who was glancing up at the girl with a smirk.

"This is where we come to eat. We get three square meals; breakfast, lunch and dinner, just like you should at home!" Hinata said while introducing Ino to the outside of this place she was in. There were a mix of picnic tables with umbrellas over them and at one side was a food bar where she assumed the meals cam from and on the other was a snack bar.

As they continued to walk, Ino realized that the place wasn't all that large, yet it was in a strange way. Hinata showed her that there are actually boys here as well whose room is about just across from the girls' room.

"The head mistress is Miss. Anko and the head master is Mr. Asuma," Hinata continued, "The boys are under the rules of Asuma while we are under Anko, though the work together and the rules are more or less the same as well." She said as they walked into the meeting room. In the meeting room a lone boy and girl sat chatting casually; the girl with brown pigtails and the boy with brown hair to go with his own set of ice blue eyes.

"Neji, Tenten, this is Ino Yamanaka. She's the new girl that we've been waiting for so we may start our training." She said casually then looked back to Ino, "Neji is my distant cousin, I met him just two days ago and Tenten is here on her own."

Ino bowed to them politely, "It's nice to meet you both…"

Neji grunted and Tenten gave her a sweet wave, "I hope your stay here will be pleasant." Tenten said and save her a smile. Ino smiled back, happy to see a smiling face that wasn't so over happy. Hinata waved to them good by and continued to walk on with Ino, now taking her to the library, there second to last destination.

In the library were two other boys, one with blond hair and the other with black raven like hair. The two boys were chatting quietly to each other and as the two girls walked over to them; they separated like they had just got into trouble.

"Naruto," Hinata spoke to the blond and then turned to the other boy and gave him a nod, "Sasuke," she then just smiled and turned back to Ino like she had too many times already, "This is Ino Ya-" "Yamanaka…" Ino said slowly interrupting Hinata. She was well aware that Hinata just wanted to help, but Ino could take care of herself. "I'm new here…my parents tossed me out…" she said, crossing her arms around herself slightly. The boy Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away and Naruto gave Ino a sorry look and held out his hand, "I'm Naruto, if you need anything you can be sure this blond head of hair and hold it all for you!" he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Hinata and Ino walked back to the where the girls room was and pointed to a blue door that was right next to their room, "Over there is where the boys rooms are!" Hinata smiled, "Aside from Neji, Naruto and Sasuke; there is one other boy who will be arriving tomorrow! We are all very excited to meet him, aren't you?" Hinata giggled and pulled Ino along.

"Why be so excited, Hinata…? I still don't even understand why I'm here!" Ino said, worried and slightly annoyed with the situation. Hinata looked at Ino and then gave a softer smile, "Ino…the sooner the new boy gets here, Gaara…we will be able to start our treatments." She said, sitting down on a pair of stairs that were in front of the entrance to the main building.

Ino picked up a flower and stared at it; the flower itself reminded her of home, but the pink of the flower reminded her of the girl she saw that morning…what was her name…oh…"Sakura…." Ino whispered and then shook her head.

"Hinata…what kind of treatment are we talking about here?" Ino said, not looking at Hinata. Hinata took Ino's hand and then just smiled her creepily happy smile,

"Our Purity Treatments."

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**. i know its been along time since i've updated the story and i'm sorry about that . I hope you all will still read the story and please review . I've been having a really had home life and problems in my relationship as well . thank you to all who did comment and I hope this chapter is okay even though its alittle short .**

**thank you all**

**c: ashlee**


End file.
